Ew
by Zaxel
Summary: Nero... gets a cold. Shonen-ai. DantexNero.


_**A/N:**…. Again.I got bored and just started writing.This is what the result is. _

_And also because there isnt ANY DantexNero. so I start it. :D_

_**A/N:** This is based off my own belief of what would happen after DMC4. I know that my theories of Nero are probably wrong, especially after the release of DMC4 in February. I researched the game as much as I could.__  
_

_---_

"ACHOO!"

"Damn… bless you."

Nero sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of hand. "Thanks."

Dante wrinkled his nose in disgust after witnessing that. "Ew."

The younger demon hunter rolled his eyes at Dante's immaturity but continued on with his work. He was doing everyone (meaning Dante) the favor of cleaning every weapon in the shop. He was bored out of his mind and he needed something to keep himself sane. So he took up the task of cleaning up every devil arm that the son of Sparda had in his arsenal. Looking at it now, he would've agreed to only cleaning a third of them.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the floor Nero," Trish started as she handed the young man some tissue, which he accepted thankfully. "You might trip Dante."

Said demon threw Trish a glare before he leaned back in his chair and propped his leg up on the desk in his usual lazy manner.

"I feel comfortable like this. I work better this way," Nero said idly, concentrating soley on getting the weapons cleaned as quickly as possible. He had a lot to go through.

"Are you sure you're gonna get them all done, kid? You sound a little sick," Dante said.

Nero shrugged. "Just a cold."

--

"ACHOO!"

"Damn… bless you."

Nero sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Thanks."

Dante wrinkled his nose in disgust after witnessing that. "Ew."

The younger demon hunter rolled his eyes at Dante's immaturity but continued on with his work. He was doing everyone (meaning Dante) the favor of cleaning every weapon in the shop. He was bored out of his mind and he needed something to keep himself sane. So he took up the task of cleaning up every devil arm that the son of Sparda had in his arsenal. Looking at it now, he would've agreed to only cleaning a third of them.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the floor Nero," Trish started as she handed the young man some tissue, which he accepted thankfully. "You might trip Dante."

Said demon threw Trish a glare before he leaned back in his chair and propped his leg up on the desk in his usual lazy manner.

"I feel comfortable like this. I work better this way," Nero said idly, concentrating soley on getting the weapons cleaned as quickly as possible. He had a lot to go through.

"Are you sure you're gonna get them all done, kid? You sound a little sick," Dante said.

Nero shrugged. "Just a cold."

--

"ACHOO!"

"Damn… bless you."

Nero sat up and blew his nose on the tissue Dante handed him. "Thanks."

Dante wrinkled his nose in disgust after hearing that. "Ew."

Nero rolled his eyes at the older man before falling back on his pillow and letting out an annoyed groan.

"That's a nasty cold…." Dante commented, regarding Nero.

"Shut up, Dante…" he mumbled.

Trish walked in to the room, holding a cup of hot tea. She passed the warm drink to the sick boy after he sat up and felt his head. "You seem like you have a fever."

The boy made a sound of acknowledgment, not sounding a bit happy about it at all. Dante scoffed.

"I might have to go to the pharmacy to pick something up for you since we don't have any of that here," the demon woman added.

"I'm fiii—ACHOO!"

"Right…" Dante commented again with Nero's cup in hand. He had snatched it away the moment before the boy sneezed to avoid spilling. Nero snatched it back resumed drinking it.

"Yeah, before it gets worse, I'll go pick up a few things. I'll be right back," the blond woman said as she moved to leave. But not before telling Dante to be nice while she was gone. He sighed and Trish left. He looked back at the boy and sighed again.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like it," Nero grumbled before setting the drink on the side table then plopping back down on the bed. "This friggen sucks…"

"I bet."

Dante let out yet another deep sigh before removing his shoes idly then climbing into bed next to the sick boy. He slid his body under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, bringing him close to his body and holding him close.

Nero looked up at him in question and Dante only smirked.

"You look so cute."

Nero instantly frowned at that.

"You're nose," Dante added, "it's all red. It's cute."

"You're not helping," Nero pouted.

Dante chuckled, "and your voice is even cuter. It's all nasal-y."

"Okay, get away from me…." he mumbled, rolling his eyes again in annoyance.

Dante apologized and hugged Nero tighter. "You're sick. I want to make you feel better."

"Then…. Just let me sleep. That would help a ton if you just stood quiet."

Dante couldn't help but pout at that but nodded anyway. "Fine."

Nero smiled and thanked him, sniffling a little, before scooting closer to Dante and resting his head on his chest. They both shifted for a moment until they both were in comfortable positions. Dante was lying on his back now with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Nero. Said boy rested his head on Dante's chest and draped an arm on the others stomach before closing his eyes and quickly falling to sleep.  
Dante smiled, already hearing the boy snoring since he couldn't breath through his nose but in almost an instant he frowned when he felt the drool on him seeping through his shirt.

"Ew."

--

"ACHOO!"

"Damn… bless you."

Dante sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm. "Thanks…"

Both Nero and Trish wrinkled their noses in unison in disgust at what Dante had done. "Ew.


End file.
